Love Conquers All
by naya0412
Summary: Love is what Ben wants, needs and lusts for from Ricky. That's all he wants. His prize has been touched by many girls but he doesn't care at this point, He just cares that that prize is now his.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**-Can really be true for the young couple, but can they conquer it all?

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Secret Life Of The American Teenager or the characters

**Warnings**- Mpreg (Yay!), Lemons, Language, A maybe character death, Drugs and Drinking to come.

**Pairings- **Ben/Ricky (of course!), And more that I'm just too lazy to type.

**A/N**:I really hope you guys really like this pairing. Review so I can know where to fix things and just so I can know you love it! Read and Review loves! xx

* * *

Ben burst through the doors of his current high school he loathed. It just mocked him from all the sexual tension he has had here and all the tears of frustration. He just pushed everyone who was in his way to the side, not caring who it was.

He was looking for someone- someone who meant something to him. He did but, he doesn't know if he can forgive him for what he did. His heart was in shambles and his brain was torn from all the feelings. He knew the one who shall not be named was somewhere, he didn't have any practice. Once he turned the corner, he spotted him, the man who was and still is playing with his heart.

Once he saw him he yelled to him,"Ricky Underwood! Those rumors better not be true!" He didn't care who heard or who saw. They were open about their relationship, everyone so confused how a new freshman pulled a stud sophomore. Ricky may have been young, but he was good looking.

They were both open about their relationship. They haven't even been dating long before his happened. This Amy girl was just a freshman was just as he was, what the hell was wrong with Ricky? He remembers how they first met, but that doesn't matter at this point, he had to talk with Ricky.

Ricky was walking with some of his jock friends about to leave. When he finally turned around he mouthed 'oh shit' when he finally turned around. By then many students turned to see how this was all about to play out. Ben had his fists clenched and his face seethed with anger.

"How could you!," He screamed at Ricky not caring who heard. Ricky was scratching the back of his neck at loss for words.

"It just...Happened, you know?"

"How can getting someone pregnant just 'happen'?" By then Ricky was trying to calm him down. Wrapping his arms around his waist, trying to whisper soft things like 'I'm sorry' or 'It won't happen again'. The reason why Ben was so mad was because, that was around the time he and Ricky was first a couple. They were a new couple but Ben felt so much for Ricky and vice versa.

"Look babe, you're making a scene. How about me and you go talk an-" Ben threw his bag on the floor and left Ricky with the words in his mouth. Ricky muttered a 'damn it' and picked up Bens' bag following him.

"I'll catch up with you guys some other time, I gotta cool him down, you know?" His friends nodded understanding while Ricky gave dirty glances to those who still sat and watched the duo.

Once he walked out he found Ben crawled up on the bench directly outside the door. He was crying and didn't want to stay to hear what Ricky had to say, but he had to.

"Why," Ben started. "Why should I listen to the bullshit you have to tell me. You slept with her, and I have to just roll over and deal with it. I mean, she is fucking pregnant Ricky, Pregnant. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Truthfully, Ricky had no idea what to tell him. He was right. It was a sober mistake, not drunken, and he had no idea what to tell his tear stained lover. He guessed to say 'you're right' is a start.

"I love you, you know that right?" Ben slowly and weakly nodded while Ricky continued,"We can get through it, alright? She's nothing to me, ok." He heard a cup drop behind him. Ricky turned slowly as Ben started to raise his head to the noise. It was Amy. The famous girl everyone talked about. She looked like she was about to burst into tears. She stuttered over her words clumsily.

"I-Is that true? That night meant nothing?" Ricky didn't want to hurt the girl and he damn well didn't want to hurt his boyfriend as much as he did.

He shrugged weakly and sat on the bench wrapping his arms around a weeping Ben.

"It didn't, I just thought of it as a one night stand. I didn't mean for this to happen. But I'm going to be an adult here and say I'm sorry. Alright?" He glanced down at Ben and back to Amy. She was accompanied by two friends.

"I love Ben but I'll support you if that means something." Amy just kept shaking her head saying 'this can't be happening' over and over again. While she started crying, Ricky gathered Ben and his bag, leaving the girl.

Ben's crying started letting up while he was pushed gently into Ricky's car. After a while of them driving Ben finally spoke up about where he was being taken.

"Where are we going?"

"Beach."

"Why?"

"It's a great place to go when you feel down."

Ricky was right but he wanted more than that. He wanted to move into a cabin on the mountains surrounded by woods with a lake in the backyard, that was all he wanted. And to be with Ricky of course. But nothing was how Ben planned it, nothing goddamn it.

Once they reached the waves of the beach, Ben was asleep. He had to be slapped awake.

"Hm, what? Are we here?" Ricky just nodded in response and got out the car.

"I'm still surprised you fell asleep since it was a 1 hour drive."

"He Ricky?," Ben asked with wonder.

"Yea babe?"

"You think Amy'll keep the baby?" That wasn't what Ricky was expecting to hear. He was at loss for words.

"I-I I don't know, I hope so. That is the first girl I ever impregnated so I really hope so." Ben snorted while getting out the car to stand next to Ricky.

"And how do you know she is the only one you impregnated?" Ricky side-eyed him.

"Don't jinx me now, I'm lucky she's the only one." Ben started laughing while Ricky ran to the ocean, his clothes coming off in the process. Ben walked behind him gathering the clothes he left behind. Ben stared at him like a scolding mother but was still very happy to say the least.

"You coming in?"

"If you promise to never cheat again then...Maybe." Ricky thought about it while getting out the water. To Ben he looked incredibly sexy in only a pair of plain black boxer shorts, he was to be the only one there to see it.

"I pinky promise," He said holding out his pinky finger with a smile. Ben hesitantly grabbed onto it with his and Ricky grabbed him into a surprise kiss. Before he knew what happened, he was thrown into the chilling cold ocean.

"Damn it Ricky.."

"I know you love me though. Right?" Ben groaned as Ricky got on top of him to give him a quick peck laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes, now get undress so we can swim all night."

* * *

They swam 'till the bright sun was setting colors of beautiful red, orange and pink. Ricky had Ben's flushed from all the wrestling and kissing throughout the time they were there. Ben didn't think of the baby problem and neither did Ricky. They started walking back to the car but not to leave, but to sit on the roof and stare at the gorgeous horizon. After a few minutes of silence Ricky spoke up.

"You know I love you, right?" Ben nodded but Ricky wanted more.

"Say it." Ben started breathing heavily, not being able to say it. Ricky climbed on top of his lover, forcing him to stare him, his hands clenching his ears hardly.

"I-I-I lo-" Ben bit his lip and looked away.

"Almost there baby.. Just say it." Ben took a deep breath almost closing his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Ben slowly nodded.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"That's all i need to hear. I love you too." Once the sweet tender words left his mouth Ricky was all over him. Ben just wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck to let him do everything. they went from the top of the car to the back seat of his car. Ricky closed the door and was thanking god the sun was going down so no one could see all the things he'd do to his beautiful virgin boyfriend. Once he Ben hot and hard he stopped.

"What?," Ben asked sitting up on his elbows looking up and Ricky with lust.

"You sure you want to do this? I mean, I thought you were sill mad at me and.." His voice trailed off when Ben took off his boxers and spread his legs in a wanting fashion.

"I guess that's a yes." Once he has that yes he dove straight into his wonderful body, touching everywhere with such care and tenderness. Once he drifted downwards Ben was in a twist of lust, love and desire. His new found love for Ricky and his sweet tongue licking all over his entrance. Ben knew he was experienced at what he did, but he didn't care. Ricky promised, _pinky _promised him. It had to be true.

His thoughts stopped when he felt a strong pressure threatening to come in him. He groaned loudly letting his lover know that it wasn't the best feeling he ever came upon. Ricky stopped his movement and looked down at the gorgeous man with the pain riddled down his face. Once he saw the pain stopped, he began thrusting into him.

"The pain'll be over in a sec baby, I promise." Ricky promised before and he promised again, Ben trusted this man. He was going to stick with him 'till forever if you could make sense of the phrase. Ricky leaned down into his boyfriends neck, nibbling into the soft flesh. Ben was getting use to the feeling and his moans were staring to break through to Ricky's ears. The pain and pleasure sent vibrations through Ben.

"I love you, I love you so much, I'm sorry I haven't said it earlier but I love you so damn much."

"Fuck Ben, I love you too. I feel like my nuts are about to explode." He moved to come out of him but Ben held his hips to keep him in.

"It feels so good baby, let's just enjoy it." Ricky was skeptical but did as his boyfriend said. He had to thank Ben later because of the amazing feeling he was given. Both shuddered at the same time and moaned equally as loud. Ricky collapsed on his lover, sweaty and breathing heavy.

"Ricky?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Ricky chuckled.

"Oh I know you do, I seriously know you do."

* * *

When Ricky finally pulled up and Ben's house it was near 1 in the morning. Ben was bound to wake his father up. He glanced at his boyfriend then at the house that was waiting for him. He sighed and reached in the back to grab his bag. Once he had it sat in his lap he was at loss for what to say. Ricky at least started talking.

"Baby, I want you to know that I'm really sorry for everything I ever did and that I meant to tell you. I never meant for it to turn out the way it did. I just-" He was in engulfed in a hot, warm, and sloppy kiss by his loving and understanding boyfriend. Ricky knew he was forever.

"Just wanted to know I love you.." Ben gave a humorous smile and laughed and pecked him on his cheek one last time.

"I'll see you in school Monday."

"You too baby." Ben got out the car and strode up to the house. He waved back at Ricky and wasn't shocked when he saw him wave back. He just knew his boyfriend looks out for him. He took his house key out his pocket and unlocked the door being welcomed by silence. He closed the door slowly and locked it glancing around the place.

"Dad?" He shrugged and dropped his bag at the front of the steps and went up the stairs.

"Ben Boykewich," His father started,"Where the hell have you been." Ben Jumped when he heard his fathers voice waiting for him at the top of the stairs sitting by a side table and a lamp on.

"Jesus, Dad." He shook his sudden fear off and looked at him. "I was out with Ricky. He thought we needed some time to think."

His father sighed. "I know about Amy, I know it's tough on you and him, but call me damn it." He groaned when he heard his father knew about Amy but nodded and went for his room. He was surprised his father let him off so easily but he assumed it was just because of the weekend and no class tomorrow.

"And don't think I'm going soft on you! I'm just being nice because of Amy!" Ben threw a laugh over his shoulder and shut his bedroom door. He knew his father had a problem with him being gay but he was glad his father accepted him. He dropped on the bed with a 'huff' thinking about Amy and what was to come of him and his boyfriend. He knew Ricky was his but did Amy know that? He hoped so, Ricky was his and only his. He took him to mountains he had no idea existed and he made sure he came back safely.

It was just something he was going to have to learn to deal with. It was the price to pay to be with someone so amazing as Ricky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**-Can really be true for the young couple, but can they conquer it all?

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Secret Life Of The American Teenager or the characters

**Warnings**- Mpreg (Yay!), Lemons, Language, A maybe character death, Drugs and Drinking to come.

**Pairings- **Ben/Ricky (of course!), And more that I'm just too lazy to type.

**A/N**:I really hope you guys really like this pairing. Review so I can know where to fix things and just so I can know you love it! Read and Review loves! xx

**BlackStreak1**- Yea, I was thinking that. I wasn't sure so I just said, "Fine Ricky!" Maybe I'll get them to flip-flop every now and again. :)

**jjrocx**- Thank you! :)

* * *

Ben sighed as he waited for Ricky- who was ten minutes late. They could still very well make it to school on time. Sometimes Ben just doesn't want to chance things with school, he didn't want to be on thin ice. His thoughts always wandered to different things, like if Ricky would stay with him forever or just simple things like if he was good enough for him.

The sound of his lovers engine got him on his feet, walking at a normal pace. When Ben sat down and buckled his seat belt he received a long and steamy kiss making him forget all about his thoughts from before.

Ricky pulled away and smiled. "Morning baby."

It was vibrant to Ben's ears to hear Ricky call him baby. The smile stayed on his face all the way to school. Of course the smile left his when his eyes landed on the school before him. He hated the place. It just kept so many bad memories and he was just a freshman. He never knew he could hate such a place from staying for a short term. It was nothing like middle school. He knew it wasn't going to be like it but he was intimidated from the older looking kids that were going there.

But he had Ricky. He let a sigh fall off his lips and his eyes met with Ricky's. His boyfriend offered a smile.

"It'll be fine Ben, you're overreacting." Ben snorted.

"Says the popular stud sophomore. Oh and did I forget to mention sexy?" Ricky huffed a short laugh.

"Look babe, how about we walk in, my arm around your waist and your arm on mine so we give them something to talk about, hm?" Ben pondered with the idea then finally reached behind the seat to get his bag.

"Or we can skip school and.. You know." Ricky bit his lip from the tempting offer and grabbed Ben to have him straddle his lap.

"I would love to babe.. but.. I.. got.. important.. tests.. today.." Ricky finally breathed out from all the kisses Ben gave him while talking. Ben gave an upset but knowing frown, leaning in for another kiss. A loud knock on the car window jolted the pair apart from their heated kiss. Ricky groaned and rolled down the window.

"You are currently breaking school rules by engaging in this activity," she said while leaning into the car window. Ben rolled his eyes and rolled back in the passenger seat. He didn't even know this teacher and he was already on her bad list. Ricky wiped his mouth and gave a charming smile.

"We're very sorry Ms...?"

" ," she corrected. Her hair was in a tight bun with glasses hanging off her nose. Not exactly what Ben was hoping for when getting caught straddling his boyfriends lap. She stood up straight and gave a curt nod even though you could still see the disgust in her face.

"Not how I planned this morning to go," Ricky muttered. Ben nodded in agreement but leaned over to give another kiss.

"I'm thinking about doing the whole skip school thing." Ricky glanced over and let a chuckle escape his lips.

"How about this- you do all the right things for school and I'll reward you with the best sex every Saturday."

Ben scoffed."You're giving me sex allowance?" Ricky shrugged.

"Only way you'll do right." Ben sighed and slung his bag around his shoulder then moving his hands to open the door. Ricky followed.

When they got out they immediately attached to each other, Ricky's arm going around Ben's waist, and Ben's arm laying on his lovers shoulder. Ben felt like a little mobsters wife, he just felt like he was just for Ricky.

"Do you ever have a book bag Ricky?" Ben said as they approached his locker.

"Nah, cramps my look." Ben gave a weird look and his eyes landed in his own bag.

"What about my bag?" Ricky gave a glimpse to the messenger bag that laid on his boyfriends shoulder and gave a smirk.

"Makes you look cute." Before Ben could protest Ricky pecked his cheek and ran off with his Jock friends, yelling a 'Love you' over his shoulder.

Ben had a smile to linger on his face but it soon faded when he noticed the stares he was receiving. He gave a simple shrug and quickly turned to unlock his locker to get all his books for the day. Ricky was such a charmer, but he knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. He knew for a fact that Ricky wouldn't hurt him... Again..

A hand slamming on a locker directly beside him tore him out if his thoughts. It was Amy, her hand still on the locker and her other on her hip. She was accompanied by her two friends who Ben didn't even remember.

"Ben," she said flatly.

"Amy," he replied in the . She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest with her friends doing the same.

"He's just using you, you know?" Ben groaned and slammed his locker shut.

"Just because he did it to you doesn't mean you apply it to me." Ben saw that it hit her hard but she recovered quickly.

"He loved it."

"You mean his penis loved it." That earned an 'ooo' from the few people that stopped to watch.

"Just because he had blue balls doesn't mean it was special because he used you to get rid if it." She sucked on her bottom lip and he decided to take it up a notch.

"And you wanna know why I know he didn't enjoy it?" She hesitantly spoke.

"Why?"

"Because he was over my house earlier that day." She wanted to argue but Ben held up a finger.

"And don't even say it might not have been the same day, we were together every day and we always had to cut our sessions short. So in theory, he had to go to his last choice." Ben walked up to her raised a finger to her chest.

"You." Amy looked like she was about to burst into tears from what Ben said. Everyone who stopped also got a kick from it because they were all laughing.. At Amy. She finally ran off with her friends in tow after giving him dirty looks. He smirked and started walking off to his homeroom.

He felt great. These girls gotta learn that Ricky was his.

* * *

It was sixth period when he saw her again. They narrowed their eyes at one another. Ben still felt triumphant over what happened earlier. The pair ended up sitting together. With the teacher being Mrs. Burns.. He groaned loudly when she entered the classroom and focused her vision on him.

"Well I see we meet again.. And in a less disgusting setting." Everyone slowly turned to Ben who just looked out the window.

He brought his eyes to the class again. "How is me kissing my boyfriend disgusting?" That infuriated the woman.

"You seemed as is you were going to end up doing more. It is a blasphemous sin of God!"

"You're just mad you couldn't see it play out," he muttered. That received a handful of laughs from the kids who heard but a menacing glance from his teacher.

"What did you say?" Ben shrugged and said nothing.

"He said, and I quote, You're just mad you couldn't see it play out." She gave a evil smirk but he gave one back.

"Oh so you're snitching on me because I'm sleeping with your baby daddy? How pathetic," Ben spat. The smirk faded into  
a frown after he said that and the teacher marched up to their desks.

"I will not have such insolence in my class!" Ben glanced up at her and put his head in his right hand.

"Well just teach us, we've lost enough time as it is." She was getting ready to send him out until she looked at her watch. She shuffled back to her desk and fixed her thick lensed glasses.

"Well if we will start without anymore interruptions, maybe we'll get somewhere." Ben snorted to himself at that.

* * *

Ben slowly walked to his locker, tired from the whole day. He really wish Ricky wasn't serious about that sex allowance thing but you never know with him. While turning his lock and pulling at the handle, two hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Not in the mood." He swirled around to see Ricky and a few of his friends. He turned back to his locker and stuffed all his books in.

"I'll catch you guys later." He heard Ricky say.

"Trouble in paradise already?" He heard a few friends snicker.

"Oh shut up, Jason." He chuckled along until he saw Ben throwing daggers with his eyes.

"Oh lighten up babe, what happened today to put you in such a funk." Ben slammed his locker and threw his bag to Ricky. He started walking and Ricky followed.

"First your little 'Baby Mama', comes up to me this morning talking about how you loved the sex and how you were using me." He heard Ricky grunt when they stopped at his car. Ben turned to him and saw Ricky struggling with his bag. He laughed loudly and grabbed it like it was full of air.

"What the hell is in that?" Ricky said while rubbing his arm.

"Books." It was all he said but Ricky doubted him. They both opened the car doors and fell into the seats with a huff.

"Yea.. I heard about your little arguments today." Ben rolled his eyes. Nothing was ever a secret at the school.

"Then guess who I have for six period after my schedule changed?"

"Who?"

"Mrs. Burns and fucking Amy!" Ricky saw his beautiful boyfriend was heated so he grabbed his chin and forced him into a kiss.

"This is really going to be hard with the 'sex only on Saturday'. I'm getting rewarded for being good when I sassed off some people who are going to be in my life a lot more." Ricky started his car with a heavy sigh and leaned into his seat.

"I'm sorry babe." Ben looked over with his eyebrows raised.

"Why? You didn't do anything... Well not yet... Something you have to say? You do something that-"

"Baby stop." Ben silenced his mouth and stared straight ahead.

"It's none of that. I'm just sorry you had a bad day. I'm sorry that I got Amy pregnant. I'm just so fucking sorry." Ben breathed in and out a few times and smiled.

"You sure about that sex thing?"

"Well with you asking so much, I'm a little tempted." Ricky threw a devilish grin to Ben and put his eyes back on the road.

"What can I say to tempt you even more?" Ricky bit his lip knowing where Ben was trying to go with it.

"Damn it Ben. You make it so hard to say no." Ben started to laugh at the scrunched up face Ricky was making and laughed even harder when he saw the tent go up at his pants. They arrived at the house and as Ben started open the car door but Ricky grabbed his arm.

"I'm thinking about that once a week sex." Ben raised an eyebrow devilishly. "You want me to do right so no. I think it is a wonderful idea baby." Ben to place a long kiss on his lovers cheek, just to toy with him. He leaned back and grabbed his bag with puckered lips. Oh the things Ricky was thinking about with that mouth.

Ben slid out the car and walked over to Ricky's side.

"I trust that you won't make another mistake like last time, right babe?" Ricky nodded with reluctance and Ben gave a sultry smile. Ben gave one last quick kiss and he walked up to his house in long strides. He turned around slowly, all too slow for Ricky, and blew a kiss followed with a wink.

Ben was starting to love this new arrangement while Ricky was starting to regret it.


End file.
